


【寡红】ASMR.后续

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: *六一贺文*之前的斯文败类梗*ASMR主播寡x小粉丝（痴汉）红*内有道具Play，注意防雷，慎点
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 13





	【寡红】ASMR.后续

**Author's Note:**

> *六一贺文  
> *之前的斯文败类梗  
> *ASMR主播寡x小粉丝（痴汉）红  
> *内有道具Play，注意防雷，慎点

*

“Na…Nat…”

看着面前正在捣鼓摄像机的爱人，Wanda有些不安地拉紧了胸前雪白的浴巾，另一只手还紧紧按在自己的腿间，粉红的脸颊在柔和的灯光下仿佛一颗饱满的水蜜桃。

“怎么？”Natasha调整好角度，起身走到床前摸了摸那人的头“在害怕吗？”

“也不是害怕…”Wanda红着脸低下头，手指轻轻在浴巾的边缘搓揉，心底的害羞不言而喻，腿间已经酥麻得不行的甬道不由得抽搐了一下。

在这人提议要在某网站上传二人的视频的时候，Wanda简直要惊掉下巴，可当Natasha用那双充满魅惑的翡翠眸子认真地凝视着她的时候，冲到到口边的拒绝却又变成了迎合。

看着Wanda纠结的模样，Natasha上前将手掌轻轻盖在她光滑的肩头，另一只手捏着她小巧的下巴，指腹扫过那微微张开的嘴唇“放松，交给我就好…”

感觉到从对方手上传来的热度，Wanda害羞地点了点头，紧紧攥在浴巾上的手也放松下来，任由对方把它拉开。

嘴唇被温柔地含住，紧紧闭合着的膝盖被慢慢拉开，湿润的肌肤接触到空气后有些发冷，然而那人温热的手却立刻覆盖上来，指腹在她舒展开的花瓣上来回抚摸，牵动着从那处露出来的粉红色丝线，隐隐还能听到一阵“嗡嗡”的震动声。

“已经这么湿了…”

带着些许调侃的嗓音在她耳边响起，Wanda紧闭着眼睛不敢看她，那在她身下乱动的手却拽住了那根细线，轻轻向外扯着。

震动的声音愈发大了起来，Wanda抽噎着转过身钻进Natasha的怀里，整个身体不受控制地发着抖。

那颗折磨了她半天的粉红色小球终于露了出来，有力的摩擦跳动甚至还带出了一股透明的花液。Natasha轻笑着亲吻着她发烫的脸颊，手指却按住那颗小球微微用力，将它再次推了回去。

“呜…”Wanda几乎把自己整个缩进对方的怀里，被分开的腿也不自觉地紧闭起来，死死夹住了Natasha的手臂，那人却弯起胳膊，把那两条修长的腿再次分开，手指向上勾动着花瓣上方早已挺立起来的花核。

尖锐的快感让Wanda控制不住地颤抖起来，支离破碎的呻吟声让Natasha不由得更加兴奋起来，她托起Wanda的下颌，舌尖卷走她口中所有的空气，手指则顶着那颗跳动的小球向更深处戳刺，

“唔…”

Wanda猛地加重了呼吸，手紧紧捏住对方的手臂想要把她推开，却又舍不得似地把对方拉近，很快，她便浑身颤抖着哭出声来。

被刺激得不断开合的花瓣抽搐着，不停吐露着半透明的花蜜，高潮后的窒息让Wanda的脸憋得通红，她躲开Natasha的吻大口呼吸着，橄榄绿的眸子盈满了泪光，她在看到床前摄影机忽明忽暗的亮光时呼吸又是一窒，敏感的甬道猛然收缩，紧紧地包裹住了那颗还在努力跳动的小球。

“别怕，Honey…”Natasha舔咬着她的耳廓，粘腻的水声和酥麻发痒的感觉让她忍不住想要躲开，那人却按着她的身体把她压进柔软的床铺“享受就好…不要多想…”

Natasha含住她胸前的粉嫩，牙齿在上面轻轻厮磨，在咬疼她以后又讨好似地舔吻吮吸，淫靡的水声充斥着Wanda的耳膜，一时间竟然忘了自己正双腿大开地对着屏幕。

对方热切的吻滑过她柔软的小腹，来到了那被欺负得有些刺刺发痛的地方，柔软的舌尖从她微微开启的小口伸了进去，一颗颗味蕾细细碾过那炙热的甬道，甚至还坏心地勾起来，不停扫过上方的敏感。

“哈啊…Nat…唔…”Wanda的小腹剧烈收缩起来，快感再次席卷而来。

Natasha却适时地停了下来，她舔了舔嘴唇的湿润，将Wanda的身体翻了过去，迫使她翘起了屁股，手掌在那手感绝佳的臀瓣上轻轻拍了拍，接着站起身将身下早就戴好的橡胶腺体抵在那正在流着口水的穴口。

“今天玩点不一样的吧…”Natasha低哑性感的烟嗓在耳际萦绕着，那粗大的腺体也拓开紧缩的甬道深深顶了进去，体内的小球被推动着向更深处滑去。

Wanda大张着嘴，却发不出一点声音，她眯着眼睛无力地向前扑倒，酸胀的感觉让她的大腿也跟着颤抖，可身后的人却双手紧紧桎梏着她的胯骨，将剩下的一半狠狠地推了进去。

“不…好深…啊啊啊…”

Wanda无助地摇着头想要逃跑，却只能被动地承受着那人的冲撞，被刺激到紧缩的甬道拽动着那根腺体，不时地牵动到Natasha体内的那一半，勾起的设计不停地滑过Natasha的敏感点，让她也跟着忍不住低吟起来。

“唔…Wanda…”Natasha弯下腰，胸前的柔软贴在Wanda汗湿的后背上轻轻磨蹭，挺立的乳尖戳在上面，二人皆是一颤。

“放…放松点…”Natasha大口呼吸着延缓着即将到来的高潮，有力的腰肢也不再晃动，只是深深地埋在Wanda的身体里感受那颗小东西的震动，她微微用力拍打了一下Wanda的臀肉“自己拉开…Wanda…”

那声音仿佛是一阵咒语，Wanda闭着眼将脸颊贴在柔软的大床上，颤抖的双手伸到后面拉开了自己的臀瓣，抽搐着的小腹也尽力地放松，努力地适应着体内的粗大。

“Good girl…”Natasha奖励似地亲吻了她的脸颊，起身再次冲刺起来。

嗜骨的快感让Wanda一阵阵地头皮发麻，她不断尖叫着，却只能任由对方攻城掠地。那颗小球卡在腔口处转动摩擦着，那人却在抽插的时候还在不停拽动她体外的细线，腺体外面的凸起准确地顶弄着她逐渐硬挺的花核。

“不要了…不要了Nat…求求你…啊！”言不由衷的求饶只会让身上的人更加猖狂，Natasha此刻已经听不到她柔弱的请求，她兴奋地看着Wanda被带动着不停翻进翻出的花瓣，自己体内的敏感也刺激得她想要更加用力。

随着一个深顶，那颗小球被狠狠地撞进了Wanda因为高潮而逐渐张开的腔口，敏感的边缘被重重地摩擦，然而那人却还在扭动着腰肢往里进发着。

Wanda咬紧床单哭得满脸泪痕，胸前的饱满不停晃动着，粉嫩的顶端不停地蹭过床单，腿根和小腹抽搐作一团，汹涌的水液随着那人的动作不停地漏出来，甚至打湿了Natasha的大腿，Wanda松开紧抓着自己臀瓣的手，转而推搡着Natasha的大腿，口中胡言乱语着，却依然无法唤醒身上的人。

橡胶腺体被对方紧紧地吸住，留在Natasha的那一端用力地撞击着，Wanda甜腻的嗓音不停地拨动着她的理智，Natasha绷紧身体不停地发抖，柔缓湿滑的肉壁痉挛着缴紧了体内的腺体。

“啊！”

一道冰凉的液体猛地喷涌出来，狠狠地打在Wanda敏感到极致的内壁，她惊慌失措地叫出声，脊背弓了起来，那不知名的液体几乎要把她酸胀的小腹撑爆，可沉浸在高潮中的Natasha却从身后用力地抱着她不肯松手，直到那可怕的感觉停止，那人才放开了她。

浅粉色的橡胶腺体刚刚离开Wanda的身体，那乳白色的液体便从她的体内喷涌出来，接着顺着她的大腿缓缓滑落，看上去淫靡不堪。

“那…那个是…什么…”Wanda啜泣着回过头来看着Natasha腿间还不停往下淌着液体的道具，沙哑的嗓音还带着哭腔。

“是新玩具，宝贝。”Natasha心疼地把人放倒在一塌糊涂的床铺上，亲吻着她眼角的泪珠，手则缓缓伸下去拽住了那根细线。

“不要…”Wanda呜咽着夹紧身体，手连忙抓住了对方的手臂。

“你想要塞一夜吗？”Natasha调笑着看着她，脸颊上还带着高潮的红晕，陪着她那双水润的翡翠眸子一场性感。

Wanda在听到她的话后低下头，把脸贴进她胸口缓缓摇了摇头，头顶传来那人温柔的轻笑，体内的那颗小球被拽动着向外滑去。

在那震动的橡胶球从她的腔口滑出来的时候，Wanda的大脑又是一阵空白，她躺在Natasha怀中，眼神涣散地看着那颗小球从自己的体内被拉出来，上面乳白色与透明的液体交融着，残留的理智再次被打碎。

听着Wanda加重的呼吸，Natasha取过遥控器关掉了录像机，接着勾起爱人的下巴，望着她失焦的眸子眼底一黯。

被各种液体沾染得一塌糊涂的花穴被对方纤长的手指填满，Wanda看着对方逐渐放大的脸乖巧地抬起头迎上她的吻，在理智逐渐消磨殆尽之前，她听到了那人仿佛来自天外的性感声线

“接下来就是私人时间了…”


End file.
